my favorite boss
by emoeyes713
Summary: xion has thirteen bosses and today he is working with boss number 13. rated m for lemon, one shot story.


my name is xion, i am number 14 of organization 13. i have thirteen bosses and i only like three of them. number 9 demix, number 8 axel, and number 13 roxas.

as the lowest rank in the organization. i have to do what ever my bosses tell me to do. have one boss a day, and the boss chaining is in numerical order, i get every fourteenth day off. here is what the members do as my boss when i have them.

1. xemnes- mostly paperwork and kill heartless to gain more hearts. i am afraid of him, he gives of this feeling of nothingness, like everything leaves and is gone forever. he calls me 14.

2. xigbar- he make me set up pranks that i end up having to clean after words and quite frankly he is seriously forty going on fifteen in mental age. i don't like him, he calls me poppet.

3. xaldin- he is emotionless, he has me work on sharpening his spears and cleaning the armory. which i didn't know we had until my second week here. i don't like him ether, he calls me number 14.

4. vexen- he has me clean his lab and help with his experiments, he has me examine his clone manikins he has ready for some fail safe thing about himself. he is very creepy. i don't like him to much. he calls me child.

5. lexaeus- all he dose is exercise and play with those puzzle things, he has me mop the floors and change the air freshener in the room and air fresheners. he refers me as girl.

6. zexion- he is an odd one all he dose is read books, he never looks up from them. he tells me to organize the books in his room by alphabetical and numerical. there are 1713 books in his room. he is ok not my favorite boss but he is ok. he calls me 'you'.

7. saix- he gives me missions to hunt heartless and to help with paperwork... didn't i say that earlier? well all the same. complete and total ass hole! i hate him, he calls me the puppet, it, and broken toy.

8. axel- he is nice he likes to be lazy and sleep. he talks with me and nothing else, once in a wile i clean his room because he is nice to me and doesn't make me work. i like him as a good friend. he calls me xion and pretty.

9. demyx- if there was some one lazyer than axel this was the person, he only likes to play is sitar and enjoy music. he only ask that i listen to him music and it has a talent for it. i like him because he doesn't have me work. he calls me xion, or shorty.

10. luxord- because of him i am the third best poker player in the castle. im not kidding. the second best roxas. mostly we play cards of poker, rummy, gin, and a couple others. he is quite smart as the organization tactician. i like him but he is not in my favorites yet. he call lass, my dear, or my lady.

11. marluxia- he has me clean the gardens of the organization, and he trains me to fight also, unlike the rest he thinks i have what is called a potential fighter. i don't really like him. he calls me pipsqueak and flower.

12. larxene- BITCH! BITCH! BITCH! enough said.

13. roxas- best boss ever. he tells me to do thing i want. like if larxene was being an extra bitch the day before, he would tell me to hug him, because that's what i want sometimes. we talk a lot about our selves. he like to listen more than he talks. once i was sick and he took care of me. :3. he got me addicted to sea salt ice cream. he is very affectionate, i like to cuddle close to him when im tired, he likes make me feel better. i love him. he calls me xion, beautiful, foxy, sexy, and c.b.(cuddle buddy).

* * *

today i have roxas as my boss. i rush to his room where my day starts where i work for him. i knock on the door, and he opens it welcoming me in. he closes the door behind me and gives me a hug. i was taken by surprise from the hug, but what i really was shocked at was the bruises on roxas collar.

"sorry i didn't mean to spook you i just needed a hug." roxas apologizes before taking a step back. i freak out when i actually see his face. it also has bruises, his face is literally black and blue. he was beaten and i was terrified. i quickly cast cure on him and the coloring in his face becomes normal, and i cast it again, but this time the coloring only faded on his collar.

"roxas take off your close. now!" i shouted grabbing the zipper of his jacket wile he was trying to stop me.

"wait xion it's ok i just-" he say's as i cut him off yelling "what? you just?"

"fell down some stairs." i know he lied, but i go along with it so he doesn't think im to worried. practically rip off his jacket and almost tore off his shirt. i almost scream. his body was littered with them. this time i did not hesitate, 'curgara' the injuries heel rapidly and he was spotless within a minute.

he is now heeled but he wont tell me why. i give him a second hug and ask what more work he needs. "umm, i could use a c.b." he tells me blushing. he must be in a affectionate mood. he is only touchy when he feels empty... that's it! he must have fought xemnas. xemnas was saying how he would enjoy an upcoming duel, it must have been roxas, and when roxas lost. he must have felt abandon than no one would be there to help him. so i lye down next to him in the bed, and to honest he is actually quite sexy without a shirt. his body is nicely toned, his muscles aren't huge just right for a sword fighter. after about a minuet of an awkward silence he asks if he could hold me wile he rest, and i thought it was alright. i like him but it is too hot to keep this jacket on. i took off my jacket and boots, and i am still wearing a black tee-shirt with black pants. roxas blushes when he sees me take off the coat. i decide to do something to tease roxas for lying earlier. i take off my gloves in a very edgy manner, i take the tip of the middle finger and put it to my mouth, then slowly pull it off with my hand with my hand slowly going over my breast, and i did the same with the other one. his face became a bright red, he sits up quickly looking down with his legs crossed.

"xion i- i really like you and- i would like to be- more?"he asks stuttering. he is nervous but i understand he wants to feel like someone cares about him enough to love him. i do. before he could say anything i kiss him on the lips, he is shocked by it and his face turns a darker red. i poke his chest he twitches and a smile appears on his face for a split second. i just got an idea. i will tickle him. i start making my fingers poke him rapidly and he cant hold back the laughs. he roars laughing, he tries to stop me by blocking with his arms but he fails as i continue. i get carried away and i slip and fall off the bed and the way down roxas caught me before i could fall. "thanks roxas and yes i would love to be your girl friend."

i see a bulge in his pants and i get an idea out of slight horniness. i kiss him and wile he is distracted i unbutton his pants and undo the zipper. he doesn't notice until i place mu hand in his boxers, and rub his member. im positive he got the message because he quickly grabs the base of my shirt and pulls it off with my bra in one shot. i continue to stroke his shaft as we make out. he shifts me to my side and slides my pants and underwear off. i stop him for a moment to take off my socks. i thought it would be weird to still have them on. roxas looks over my body and says "beautiful". we kiss again as he removes his pants, and i think he loves my ass, because he can't stop grabbing it with his hands. before i realize it we are in different positions and roxas is on top. he thrust into me, and we start with my moaning, his grunts and sighs of release. we continue for what feels like hours until he came, than so did i after his third one.

"well i didn't think it would be this nice." roxas said once we got dressed. i punched him in the arm, and told him "once in a wile i let my horriness get the better of me. don't think this will be regular."

"well want to go see a movie?" i suggest to him.

"tronbreon?" he says off the top of his head. i love that movie.


End file.
